Composite materials are materials constituted of reinforcing elements (mostly fibers--or filaments--such as glass fibers, carbon fibers, boron or polyamide fibers, etc. . . .) and of a matrix (constituted either by a resin or a resistant material such as metal or ceramics).
The properties of composite materials are particularly dependent, as we know on :
--the orientation of the reinforcing elements ;
--the good distribution of the matrix throughout the volume between the reinforcing elements ;
--and of any bonds which may be induced between said reinforcing elements and said matrix.